Naruto's Mirai Nikki
by Grim Sannin
Summary: The night Mizuki sent Naruto to fetch him the Kage Bunshin jutsu scroll, Naruto had gotten something else. Yet another S-Ranked forbidden jutsu that has the power to transport the user into one dimension to another! ATTENTION: Story aborted and up for adoption.
1. Naruto

Ch.1 Naruto

(Story takes place while Naruto is still in the academy)

So here's Naruto, age thirteen, bright blond hair, and a height of 4'9. He was what most would call, a noisy and loud-mouthed idiot. Well those who were his friends would call him that. But others had a different name for him. You see, for reasons Naruto couldn't understand, the villagers seemed to always be angry with him. Due to this fact, his life was filled with nothing but hardship. They had always yelled 'demon' or 'monster' when he was seen. He didn't know what this meant or what it had to do with him. On some occasions, he would randomly get beaten, always crying for help and for them to stop, but the villagers were relentless. They would keep on beating with rage and hate in their eyes.

When the villagers were done, they would just walk away and continue their daily routine, leaving a bloodied and bruised Naruto behind. This was almost an everyday occurrence, but the number of times that Naruto had gotten beaten had slowly decreased. This was because of the fifth Hokage himself, the leader of the village of Konohagakure. The Hokage had a heart for the poor boy. He had seen what he had gone through and tried to put an end to it many times. But his agents would rather sit and watch the beatings go on instead of stopping them.

—

If Naruto was anything, it is that he is human. One-hundred percent human. It's just the thing he contains inside him that lacks every inch of humanity. What lies inside Naruto, is a monster, a demon, a creature who's only sole purpose on the Earth is to cause destruction and mayhem. The one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune.

This humongous beast had gotten sealed in Naruto when he was just baby. It attacked the village one night and destroyed many of the buildings and killed many of the villagers. Seeing no other way to defeat this beast, the fourth Hokage, was forced to seal the creature into and infant. His own son, Naruto. He had hoped one day that they would see him as a hero. That they would praise him for containing the beast. Well, just the opposite.

—

Naruto had just awakened from a somewhat odd dream. He met someone, no, someTHING. A giant fox to be exact, inside a cage located in a large sewer. It was yelling countless insults and curses. Yep, a pretty weird dream, but Naruto shook it off. He had more important things to get ready for. Today was the day he was going to be assigned to a team!

He leapt out of his old bed and landed quickly onto the decaying floor boards of his run down apartment. He rushed to his drawer and pulled out his usual outfit, a black t-shirt, orange jacket, and orange pants. He then made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sighing he opened up his fridge.

"Expired milk."

As much as he hated it, he needed something in his stomach for this important day. He poured himself a bowl of stale cereal and spoiled milk.

As he began eating, he glanced back behind him at the scroll he had leaning against the wall. He remembered the day he had been tricked by Mizuki to steal it.

—Flashback—

When he had found out it was a trap, it had already been too late. Mizuku had already attacked his sensei by piercing his back with a giant shuriken. Naruto, having seen what had happened to his sensei, was stricken with fear.

"Iruka-sensei!"

His sensei couldn't defeati Mizuki! Thinking quickly he preformed a set of hand signs before yelling "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Three hundred clones suddenly poofed into existence and surrounded Mizuki.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you kill my sensei and I!" yelled Naruto before attacking the traitor.

An hour later the battle was over and a completely disoriented Mizuki could be seen laying against a tree.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Iruka were talking while waiting for the ANBU (Specialized agents) to arrive.

"That's a forbidden jutsu Naruto, where did you learn that!" asked Iruka.

"Well, that scroll Mizuki told me to steal, I kinda read it." answered Naruto sheepishly.

Iruka was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to think of Naruto. During the exams he couldn't perform a simple Shadow Clone jutsu. But yet he pulled off a KAGE Bunshin jutsu! Which he only learned in forty minutes!

–Flashback end—

The scroll he was staring at, however, wasn't the Kage Bunshin jutsu. That was the part he didn't tell Iruka about. That night of the attack, Naruto had actually stolen two scrolls. This scroll he had in his apartment, he couldn't figure out. There seemed to be some kind of lock on it.

Finishing his bowl of cereal, he dashed out the door leaping from rooftop to rooftop smiling widely.

'Today was gonna be good day,' he thought.


	2. Team 7 and a meeting with the Beast

A/N: Well, I seemed to have forgotten to mention in the first chapter that this is my first story. I'm going to try real hard to make it a good one. Also, I've been thinking that maybe i should make this a Naruto x OC story. Please feel free to leave a few comments about this pairing or about any flaws you spot or how I can improve.

And I might not post my chapters at a good pace, that is because I have to keep up with school and I'm posting my chapters from my iPod touch.

—

All the students stampeded in through the door, all very anxious about this day. The day they would finally be on a team and be able to go on missions and learn new techniques from their sensei.

Everyone had taken their seats and wondered why the classroom had seemed so... quiet? Yes, quiet, excluding the mumbles and whispers that were flying around. It was then they had realized what was wrong when one student mentioned Naruto.

"Where is that idiot!" yelled an angry kunoichi with pink hair.

"Quiet!" an irritated Iruka yelled back. Couldn't he just have one silent and easy going class this morning?

Soon after that question, Naruto barged in, sweaty and breathless.

"Yes! Right on time!" yelled an enthusiastic Naruto.

Iruka couldn't help but grin, this had been every day. Someone would question where he was, and then he would walk through the door right after.

Naruto smiled at his crush, Sakura, who in return just glared. He went and took his seat next to his classmate, Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" said Naruto, still smiling.

Her response was for her cheeks to turn bright red.

"G-good morning to you too,

Naruto-kun" replied Hinata.

"All right class, as you all know, today is the day you are assigned to a team and become a real ninja in dangerous situations" said Iruka very seriously.

Some of the students couldn't help but giggle in response.

Beside him was a woman with violet colored hair with a fishnet shirt and a tan-colored jacket with a pair of white shorts. She was known throughout the village for her interrogation skills and for her down right wickedness. The one and only Anko Mitarashi.

"That's right maggots! Today you will finally be able to experience what it's like to be a real ninja! Face life or death situations. To protect your village with your life. And most importantly... kill." Anko finished the last part with a smirk.

Now, all the excited students who couldn't wait to start, seemed to have a problem returning blood to their pale faces.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about!" said a loud Naruto.

Everyone sighed, he was just way too happy at the wrong times.

Naruto suddenly grew very tired.

"Right... anyway, lets get down to business, Team 1 will be..." that was all Naruto heard before passing out.

—

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned.

"Geez, why am I so tired?" he asked himself.

He shook it off and stood up. He looked around, studying the environment. It was a giant, sewer maybe? Yes, that is what it was a sewer. A sewer with many tunnels.

"Why the hell am I in a sewer?" he asked. His eyes then widened.

Maybe I was kidnapped by a villager! Instinct kicked in as looked for a way out. He ran as fast as he could down the tunnels. Left, right, back and forth.

He then stumbled onto what seemed like a giant cage.

"Maybe this will lead to a way out."

He looked back at one of the tunnels he went through. Then quickly made his way into the cage.

As he went deeper into the very spacious area, it got darker and darker. He tried to feel for a wall or some kind of object.

A new fear filled him. ' What if I can't find my way out of here!' It was then his question was answered when a bright light presented itself. The distance between him and the strange light,he guessed, was maybe a mile or two?

Naruto squinted his eyes as he saw a small figure of a fox. It was coming towards him, he was sure of it, but why? He then squatted and held his arms out signaling that he wanted the fix to jump in his arms. Then he noticed that the fox slowly got bigger and bigger. When it reached Naruto's height, he tried to turn and run away. But his actions proved to be too late when he was caught and pinned against a wall by a giant furry arm.

"Who are you" the enraged fox asked, "And what are you doing in my domain?" The fox was unleashing an enormous amount of killer intent.

Naruto was frozen with fear, this creature, full size, was at least one-hindered meters tall! He quickly answered, "My na- name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto."

The killer intent seemed to die down and the fox dropped him onto the ground of the sewer.

"Ah, so it's you , my jailer" the fox said in a bored tone.

Naruto had confused written all over his face, "Jailer? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Boy, you have no idea who i am, do you?" asked the fox who sighed when he saw the boy shake his head.

"I am the all great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!" yelled the fox.

Now Naruto was trembling and on the verge of having his legs give out. Right before him was the demon that almost destroyed his village thirteen years ago.

"Kyuubi..." was all Naruto managed to say. "Wait! Jailer, don't tell me that your-

"Correct. I'm sealed away inside of you." said the Kyuubi.

Naruto couldn't believe it, the Kyuubi was sealed inside him! Him!

It all made since now, why he got beaten, why he was called a demon. It was all because of the creature before him.

"Now your probably wondering why your here, right?" asked the Kyuubi.

Filled with a sudden rage, Naruto yelled back," Actually, I would like to know why the hell you attacked my village you evil bastard!"

The Kyuubi just stared at the boy before chuckling. "I'll admit kid you've got guts to talk to ME in such a manner!" said the Kyuubi as he released a large amount of killer intent.

Naruto was forced to kneel as his legs gave out.

"Now, shut up and listen boy..." the Kyuubi explained how Naruto's father, the fourth Hokage, sealed him inside of Naruto.

Naruto, taking in the information, couldn't help but cry.

It was unfair, so dreadfully unfair. Why him, why did this have to happen to him?

"Well it seems that our time is up," said the Kyuubi.

Naruto suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground, unconscious.

...Naruto...naru... NARUTO!

He woke just in time to dodge a fist from Sakura that smashed his desk in half.

"A little extreme, don't you think?" asked Naruto in a bored tone.

She just stared at him, wondering why he didn't overreact like usual.

"We were just assigned to our team you idiot!" she yelled.

'So causing me brain damage would help the situation?' he thought.

"Yes your with me, i'm Kakashi your sensei, and your teammates are Sasuke and Sakura.


	3. The Second Scroll

Ch.3

A/N: I thank you for reading my first story, it enlightens me knowing people are reading it. No, this isn't the end of the story, I've got too many ideas for it to end now. I just wanted to thank my viewers.

Also, I don't own Naruto.

—

Naruto and his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, had gone on many missions. You would think that it was exciting at first, but when it came down to it, all they really did was chase the same cat over and over.

"Geez this is boring," said Naruto, who's teammates agreed with him.

"I feel as if we're being underestimated," said a hurt Sakura.

Sasuke just ignored them and leaned against a tree, looking as if he were in deep thought.

"Just wait, we'll be doing A-rank missions in no time, and when that happens the villagers will have to look up to us!" exclaimed Naruto.

—

The third Hokage looked into the orb he had on his desk. A neat little thing it was, a gift passed down from the third Hokage. It allowed the user to see what went on in the village.

The third stared into the orb, watching how Naruto and his teammates cooperated with each other. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. This is what Naruto needed, what he deserved, friends. The third only wished he could have made Naruto's life a little easier. He wished someone would have accepted Naruto at the village orphanage. But all they saw was a demon, not a child...

The third had been driven out of his thoughts when he felt powerful energy signatures from outside the village gates. He tried to warn the guards but found that they had already been slaughtered.

The third acted fast and quickly signaled the alarm. Immediately after, four ANBU arrived.

"What's the emergency?" asked one of the ANBU.

"There appears to be a squad of powerful hostiles outside the village gates, gather the other squads and do whatever you can to stop them." said the third.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage could only hope the ANBU were strong enough. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about how strong his ANBU were, he needed to make sure the villagers were safe.

—

"Huh,that's weird, it was really sunny just a while ago." said Naruto who was looking at the sky which was changing from a sunny day and into a bad storm.

"You sense that?" asked Sasuke

"Sense what's... Oh wait, I sense it now. Your talking about those large every sources, right?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them. Kakashi leapt out.

"Hey sensei, what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"We need to get out of here, quick!" Kakashi yelled.

—

The third stood on top of the gate staring down at the three ninja below him. They were dressed in black robes with red clouds patched on them . Akatsuki.

"Long time no see, Sarutobi-sama," came a calm voice from the three ninja. An ANBU mask covering his face.

"Itachi, it has indeed been a while," the fifth spoke. "Why have you come here?"

"I think we both know why we're here... the boy," Itachi stated.

"You won't so much as lay a finger in him!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Is that so, well we'll see about that," said another ninja from the group. He had long blond hair that covered his left eye.

"Yea, this is gonna be easy." his partner said. He wore the same cloak as they both did, but his skin was light bluish. And he had, gills, on the side of his neck? Kisame.

Before Sarutobi could respond a bird like animal was summoned and took flight with the three riding it.

Itachi jumped down and landed near Sarutobi.

"I'll take care of him. Deidara, Kisame, go find the boy, " instructed Itachi.

He faced Sarutobi, "Now then."

—

"Down there!" yelled Deidara.

"I'm on it," said Kisame in a lazy tone.

—

Kakashi and his squad were jumping from tree to tree looking for a place to rest that was well hidden.

"Our next stop will be up here, just past this tr—hmmph!" Kakashi was interrupted when two feet slammed into his back sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they yelled.

The attacker landed on a tree,"Now which one of you goes by the name of Naruto. Is it you?" he pointed towards Sasuke.

"Don't be absurd, I would never be as lame as that loser."

"Hey!" yelled a hurt Naruto.

He turned to Naruto.

"Ah, so it's you, we'll I'm afraid your coming with me." said Kisame as he slowly unraveled his sword from its cloth wrappings.

He walked towards Naruto sword out, ready for any attack.

"Lightning Blade," yelled Kakshi from behind, an electrically charged kunai in his hand.

Acting quickly, Kisame dodged the the weapon and took a hold of Naruto and threw him high in into the air.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright! We got him," yelled a voice.

"Sasuke, Sakura, run to somewhere safe besides the village, we're under attack." they hesitated for a movement but nodded and did as they were told.

Naruto then felt another arm grab him and pull him onto something. He then realized he was riding on some type of giant clay bird.

He then looked up at the person who seemed to be controlling it.

Naruto didn't know what was going on. He turned to see if he could find a way down.

Smirking, Deidara said, "I'm afraid that isn't possible, you'll just kill yourself jumping from this hight."

Thinking for a solution, Naruto was starting to panic. Then he thought about the technique he learned about last year.

"It's no use, you can't defeat me," said Deidara.

Naruto ignored his comment and performed the hand signs, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled.

Fifty clones appeared on the body of the large creature. The weight of the summoned clones was enough to cause the creature to be forced to lean downward, causing it to fall out of the sky.

"Oh shit!" yelled Deidara.

The bird crashed into the ground, sending Naruto plummeting into the ground. Naruto spiraled and crashed into a tree.

Deidara shunshined next to the crash. Naruto had gotten away from him somehow.

'Damn, I've got to the the hell out of here!' Naruto thought.

He got up and dashed towards the village, hoping to escape.

—

Naruto arrived at the village, outside of its gates. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he looked on top of the gates.

There, bloodied and surely dead, was the Third Hokage, being held up by a sword stuck in the ground.

"Old man!" Naruto cried.

Naruto fell to his knees, he could hardly stand. The one person to acknowledge and protect and care for him, dead.

"Don't worry, he died painlessly," a voice from the top of the gate answered. Naruto stared at him, tears pouring down his face.

"Why?" he asked,"Why did you do this?"

"He was in the way of the plan."

"What plan?"

"To capture you."

"..."

"Why do you want me?"

"Well, it's not exactly you we want. It's whats inside of you that we want." Itachi answered.

'The fox.' thought Naruto

"I see." said Naruto. He got to his knees and got in a fighting stance. He was prepared to attack when a figure kept over to the gates and charged up the wall.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke was running atop of the village gates with a charged Chidori.

"Brother." Itachi spoke calmly.

Sasuke struck with a direct hit. Though he wasn't pleased, he knew it was just a clone. He then turned to look down at Naruto.

"Get out of here! This is my fight!" yelled Sasuke.

"But—"

"Go!"

'Alright then, Sasuke. Good luck.'

Naruto ran towards the village gates before they were opened by the village guards.

When he entered, he noticed the villagers were looking for something. He suddenly turned pale white,' Or someone.'

The villagers all noticed that orange jumpsuit.

"Get him" "Give him to the attackers!" Came the voices of the angry villagers.

'My apartment' he thought.

He made a mad dash towards his old living space.

He had outrun the villagers and made it to his apartment within minutes.

He got in and barricaded the door.

'I need to hurry up and gather my things, then slip through the secret exit.' he thought.

Naruto's apartment had been well known by the villagers and was attacked often. So he had made secret entrances and exits throughout the place.

He had a backup bag filled with clothes and ramen. He then glanced at the scroll. 'Well I might as well bring if with—' BOOM.

He turned toward his door to see the villagers made their way in.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he said and ten clones appeared. It wasn't a lot of clones, but it was enough to push the villagers back.

He turned to back to gather his belongings again.

'Come on, I need more time!' He thought.

"Get out of the damn way!"

"BOOM!"

"AHHHH!" the villagers screamed.

'Your kidding me.' Thought Naruto.

Deidara jumped into the room. "There you are you little brat.

Naruto looked around for something be could use. 'What am I gonna do?... The scroll!' He thought.

Naruto took the scroll out of the bag, that somehow got unlocked.

'What the... how? Whatever, there's no time for this.' He read the scroll, well the hand signs and such. However he didn't read what the jutsu did.

'Well that's odd, there's no name to it. Just hand signs. Well lets get started.'

Deidara was making his way to Naruto when he noticed the kid making hand signs.

"Oh come now, you really think that clone jutsu is gonna work against me?" questioned Deidara.

'Wait, the hand signs are different.' thought Deidara as he prepared himself.

In an instant, a bright light emitted from Naruto's hands.

"Ugh." grunted Deidara.

The light then became very warm and and objects in the apartment started to levitate for a short while before an explosion completely destroyed the apartment.

Naruto was gone, out of sight not even leaving a trace.

—

Alrighty. That was my third chapter. I really hope you liked it.

Anywho, getting down to the point. I know you all have expectations of what this jutsu did. So I'll just say it. It sent Naruto to a different dimension. Now, I've had many ideas on where he should be transported to. But I want YOU decide. Anywhere. Whether it be in our world or the anime world. I've seen many stories about Naruto going into Bleach, Rosario Vampire, etc. but I want this story to stick out, be unique. I was thinking of Naruto to be transported to New York, or somewhere else in our big wide world. But I want you to decide. That's my job, to make sure to write what you like.

Well thank you for reading this chapter, it means a lot. And don't forget to review my story on how I can improve or to just send me some ideas.


	4. Strange Days

A/N: Here is my fourth chapter. Sorry, I know that in the previous chapter I said I wanted you to give me some ideas, but this one is just too good to pass up.

—

Naruto opened his eyes. He noticed his vision was very blurry and his ears were ringing.

'Damn. What a weird jutsu. Takes my chakra, a lot at that, and then leaves me completely freaking disoriented just waiting to be attacked by an enemy.' thought Naruto.

He stretched his arms out and put his hands to his sides so he could support himself.

He had a weird taste in his mouth.

'Probably this mornings breakfast.'

Naruto sat up and studied his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed? Well he was in a hospital gown.

It was then that he realized his arms and one of his legs were bandaged. The cloth straps were painted with blood. 'Well that's odd, I don't feel a thing. Must be the Kyuubi's doing.'

He yawned and looked over at the window to his left. The sun was a bright orange coloring the whole room. 'Looks like its morning.' he thought. He then looked to his right to see a. Bulletin board lying across a table. He stretched his arm and grabbed it. 'Patient— Health: Excellent; Wounds: Critical— ID: Unknown.'

'Well that's odd. I thought all the doctors in Konoha knew me.' he thought.

Naruto then closed his eyes and lay back down. The second he shut them he was pulled in unconsciousness.

—

...drip...drip...drip...

Naruto opened his eyes.

There he was again, in the maroon tinted sewer. He just lay there staring at the ceiling of the place before deciding to get slowly got to his feet and walked toward the gate. He knew what this meant. Why he was here.

"Ah, well speaking of the devil, there he is now." said the Kyuubi pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto could hear a group conversation as they all turned to face him. He couldn't quite make out their faces. They seemed to be holographic. They were all human though, so he guessed that wasn't such a bad sign. But how did they get in here?

"Did someone get a few playmates while I was gone?" questioned Naruto.

The Kyuubi laughed, a dark and evil laugh. As did some of the people from the small crowd. "Yes, I guess you could say their our friends, you'll be seeing them shortly." the Kyuubi said, still half chuckling.

"What do you mean. What kind of setup is this, if its to kill me—"

"Don't be so foolish, killing you means killing me." said the Kyuubi. "You are here to because there's a topic I wish to discuss with you."

'This can't be good.' Naruto thought.

"You see, being trapped in a vessel for a long time can be very, boring. So I've created a game. Nine contestants, only one winner." He then looked towards Naruto. "You will be known as the Ninth."

"Ah, so this is him" "He's a lot younger than I expected" " I look forward to meeting you Nine" "I kinda feel bad for him." came the voices from the crowd.

'Nine, huh. I'm not liking this.' Naruto thought.

"So, a free for all. I get that. But what does the winner get exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, immortality." the Kyuubi stated bluntly.

Naruto could see the nods of agreement along with a few maniacal laughs.

"You don't have that kind of power." said Naruto.

"Actually, I do, my little vessel. If you haven't noticed, that scroll you used made alterations to me and to you. It gave me unbelievable power. I feel as if I could take on the world five times." said the Kyuubi.

'What does he mean I've changed too?' Naruto thought.

He then glanced down at himself. He didn't notice it when he was in the hospital bed, but he had gotten taller. His arms and legs longer. He was at least 5'7 now. He also felt a bit more powerful.

"So I have changed." Naruto said.

"Now let's get this little game started." said the Kyuubi.

"Contestants, do you all have your devices?" asked the Kyuubi.

They all nodded.

"Good, now leave."

All except one of the contestants left.

"Need something?"

'Looks like a girl.' Naruto thought. 'Wait! She's staring at me!'

"No." She shook her head nervously.

"Well get out of here!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Eeep!" She screeched before disappearing.

"Finally some quiet, wait, what are you still doing here?"

"Where's my device?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll cover for that."

"Wait, it's still not clear, what do these devices do?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, listen carefully, I'll start over. There are twelve contestants, you are Nine. Each contestant has a device, in this dimension, their called cell phones. They can tell your future, whether it be bad or good. If there is danger it will alert you. Not all cell phones have this power, only the ones I've rigged up. Now, are there anymore questions? asked the Kyuubi, turning towards a horror stricken Naruto.

"What's the matter, you seem a little, panicked." said the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, do you mean to tell me I'm in a different dimension. Just where the hell am I? What happened to Konoha?" he asked, still shaking.

"Ok, slow down, as for your first question, Konoha is partly destroyed. As for your second question, we are in Tokyo, a city inside Japan." Kyuubi told him.

Naruto tried to sink in this information. 'Ive never heard of these places, they don't sound like other villages I've heard.'

"Well, now that we have that covered, it seems we have a guest."

Naruto's eyes suddenly got very droopy. He fell to the floor and seemed to disappear from sight.

—

He opened his eyes. He felt well rested now. He slowly turned his head to his right, there was indeed someone with him. The first thing he noticed was a head of pink hair. He instantly knew who it was.

"Sakura!" he screamed as he embraced her. "Boy am I glad to see you. I was being chased by some weird ninja in dark cloaks, I think they had some red clouds patched onto them as we'll." he pulled away from her to see it wasn't Sakura. Instead there was a girl who was taller and more filled out. She looked pretty fit, she looked to be around 5'2. Her hair was the same color as Sakura's, cotton candy pink. Her eyes were a little darker shade than her hair. She looked cute and her face was very red.

"Wait, your not Sakura. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Yuno Gasai. I found you inside a crater outside my house. What happened?"

Naruto thought about it, what did happen?

"I can't remember." he replied.

"Maybe it was due to your concussion. It should come back in some time." Yuno said, starting to smile.

He stared at her. She seemed very considerate.

"Oh, and in Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and stared at him.

She then asked, "Well do you have a place to stay?"

"Not at the moment." he replied.

"Well would you like to stay at my house?" she asked.

"I couldn't possibly ask you fo—" he was cut off.

"Oh I don't mind at all. I would be delighted if you were to stay at my house."

He thought about it. 'Where else am I going to stay?'

"I guess I don't have any other option." he said.

"Well I'll go home and get things ready, you should be released out of here in about a week or so. I'll see you then." Yuno said before leaving.

"Alright, see you then." She left, closing the door behind her.

Naruto sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into now?'


	5. Yuno Gasai

A/N: Well, here's my fifth chapter. I hope you're liking the Naruto/Mirai Nikki idea. Oh, and sorry for making short chapters, I'll do the best I can to prolong my next chapters.

Oh, and in this story, Yuno grows up as an orphan and is disliked. Wether she be crazy or not, I haven't decided.

—

Naruto awoke from a peaceful dream. He had a family, a wife and a little girl. He couldn't remember what she looked like, only what she sounded like. He was so happy, he had a home, a family.

He opened his eyes and was forced to squint, the room was unusually bright. And something was, burning? Something was burning, he could smell it.

His eyes shot open as he looked around. The walls were completely engulfed in flames. Pieces of curtains that were once on the side of the windows were now scattered everywhere.

'Fire!' Thought Naruto.

He quickly got out of his bed and unhooked any wire attached to him. He made his way to the door and took a step out. He peeked his head out, looking left to right. All the hallways were covered in ash and continued to burn.

'What the hell happened here.'

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming toward him from the hall. Naruto looked left and right. 'Where were they coming from.' The footsteps got more rapid, getting closer. Naruto faced the left hallway, he was sure it came from down there. 'Here I am, defenseless in this stupid hospital gown.' The footsteps got unbelievably close. 'Where is this guy!'

Naruto's answer was two arms wrapping around him. "Naruto!" A voice cried. He tried to look behind him to see who it was but couldn't even move. "Yuno?" He asked. Her response was to cry louder. "I thought you were dead!" Yuno said still sobbing. He managed to turn around and hug her back. 'Why does she care, for all she knows, I'm just some citizen.' He thought. "Your my first friend, Naruto. I don't know what I would have done if you died." She said sobbing into his chest. 'First friend? Well I guess that answers my question. He hugged her tighter,"I'm sorry." She shook her head and let go of him.

"No, it's not your fault. It's Third, he came to assassinate you." Yuno said.

Naruto was wide eyed now,'How did she know about the game, it shouldn't be known to normal citizens, should it, unless...

"That's right, she's a contestant." Came the fox's voice.

'So now you tell me!?' Thought Naruto.

"Hey, don't blame me, this 'telling your future' crap is pretty difficult. And I just now learned how to communicate with you without you having to enter your mind scape." Kyuubi answered back.

Yuno spoke up, "I know an escape route outs— hey! Where are you going?!"

Naruto had turned and sprinted the opposite direction of Yuno.

"Naruto, wait!" He heard, but didn't look back.

Naruto made a left. 'Where are the stairs? He made a right. 'This building is huge.' He dodged a few boards falling from the roof, dropping to the ground continuing to burn. He made another right and then saw them, the stairs. He jogged towards them but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone else coming up the stairs. He seemed to be holding something, it was producing light on his face. 'Oh thank kami, it's not Yuno.' "Hey can you (cough) can you help me?" He was having a hard time talking with the smoke in his lungs. The man emerged from the stairs and stood completely straight. He then stopped walking and looked up at Naruto. "Come on! We need to get out of here, do you know where the exit is?" Naruto said

Naruto then observed the man. He wore a gas mask, a long black cape, black shirt underneath and he was holding a knife. 'Why is he holding a knife.' The man just continued to stare at him.

In an instant, the strangely dressed man went from staring to dashing towards Naruto, the knife pointed towards him. 'Oh crap!' Thought Naruto as he dodged the man's strike. Naruto countered with a right punch that connected to the mans face. The man stumbled back but quickly regained himself.

Naruto, for his part, was trembling. He had never killed before, and the only fights he had ever gotten into were with his classmates at the academy. But they never went all out. Naruto looked around the hallway, 'Plenty of fire' he thought.

The man charged again and Naruto evaded but the man quickly came back with another strike that managed to cut Naruto's shoulder. "Aggh!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back.

The stranger looked at Naruto before pulling something from his pockets. It had a long barrel, it was painted black. The stranger pointed the weird object toward Naruto. Acting on instinct, Naruto hid behind any object he could find. Which, unfortunately, was a weak wooden table. The stranger was about to pull the trigger before he heard a creak above the ceiling. Not taking any chances, he took a few steps back from the place under the sound he heard. He looked all around the ceiling, still having the barrel pointed toward Naruto.

Naruto heard a loud cracking noise from behind him down the hall. 'Ive gotta get out of here, this place is going down!' Thought Naruto.

The stranger shrugged off the noise and looked towards Naruto again. Naruto could hear a clicking noise from the stranger and feared he might get hit.

Suddenly, an object from the roof crashed down onto the stranger. It was Yuno. Her and the stranger crashed into the floor below, fiery boards and embers were sent flying.

Naruto watched as they landed and got back up to their feet to fight each other.

"Run Naruto!" Screamed Yuno.

"Ok Naruto, this is your chance to escape." Said the Kyuubi.

'But I can't just leave her.' Said Naruto.

"Kid, she's a contestant. If you leave, you might have a chance to live. Hopefully they'll both die tonight."

'I've got to stay. I can't let Yuno die, not after she just tried to save me.'

"You've really gotta stop with this sympathy bullshit and be a lot harder on things. Ok, you see that weird object that the stranger had?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's called a gun, pick it up."

Naruto did as he was told.

"Now, look down the barrel, you should see the little blocks on it."

'I see them.'

"Line them all up and place the middle one on the target."

Naruto aimed the target at the stranger who was still currently fighting Yuno.

"Feel for a little lever on the gun."

Naruto found it.

"When your ready, pull it."

'All right.'

Naruto was trying to make a shot, but didn't want to hit Yuno in the process.

The stranger grabbed Yuno and threw her against a wall. There were visible scratches and burns on her back.

The stranger was walking towards Yuno.

Yuno was terrified, she didn't want to die, at least not now. The stranger now stopped in front of Yuno, the knife still in his hand.

"Make the shot!" Yelled Kyuubi.

Naruto pulled the trigger. The bullet was flying and at an instant was inside the stranger's head.

"Nice."

'Naruto looked at the gun, my first kill, huh.'

Yuno was still trembling, she fought someone to save her friend and nearly died. Then she felt the attackers blood on her face when he got shot. Who shot him?

She looked up to see Naruto. "Naruto." She mumbled before passing out.

Naruto picked her up and quickly ran out of the burning building. "I've got you, Yuno-chan."

—

Yuno woke up from her peaceful sleep after hearing a loud noise from the kitchen. She was in her room.

Her eyes widened, 'Maybe someone broke in!' Thought Yuno. She grabbed a knife she had on the desk in her room. She slowly walked out of her room and towards the sounds.

"Crap, I can't get it, it's stuck." She heard the intruder say.

She hid behind the door waiting to strike. The intruder seemed to give up and walk towards the door Yuno was hiding behind. As soon as he left the kitchen she grabbed his shoulder and put the knife to his neck.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

The intruder easily got of her grip and flipped up behind her. He grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.

"Relax, it's me. Naruto." The intruder said.

She slowly relaxed. "Naruto. Wait, how did we get here, and how did you know where I lived?" She asked.

"Well, when you passed out, I carried you on my back. I ran door to door asking where you lived. I found out and walked through the front door, you should really lock your doors."

She thought about what he said.

"The hospital is ten miles from here!"

"Yea, I know, I'm still tired. I was gonna cook some dinner, but I had a hard time getting the pot out." He said.

Yuno just stared at him. "What?" He asked.

She looked away and blushed. "Why? Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there! You saved me." He said.

"You should have, I'm a contestant. It would have made things easier." She said.

Naruto went up to her and hugged her.

"You idiot. I'm sorry I ran away from you, I thought you were gonna kill me. But then you saved me, risked you life, I couldn't let you die."

She hugged him back. "Thank you." She said.


	6. Secret Revealed

Hello guys! Grim here bringing you another chapter of Naruto's Mirai Nikki! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget, if you want to, please leave a review about how I'm doing or how I can improve.

Oh, and from now on, when a demon talks, it will be parenthesized.

(That's right!)

—

Naruto opened his eyes. He was staring at a ceiling he was unfamiliar with and was sleeping in a bed more comfortable than the one at his apartment and and hospital bed. 'Oh right, in in Yuno's house.' He remembered.

—Flashback—

Yuno took his hand and guided Naruto to his new room. "Come on, your too slow." Said Yuno.

"No, your just too eager show me my room." Naruto said.

They walked around a bit before Yuno finds the room. "Ah, here it is." She said.

Naruto thought it looked a little luxurious, well, compared to where he used to live.

He wore a different outfit instead of his usual jumpsuit, he and Yuno had been shopping non-stop yesterday. At the moment he was wearing a light green plaid shirt with black shirt underneath. He started to unbutton his shirt but wasn't going to undress all the way, Yuno was still in there. When he took of his buttoned shirt, he looked towards Yuno who had a red face. "You okay, Yuno?" He asked. She nodded before walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." He looked at her, a little surprised, but hugged her back. "Sweet dreams, Yuno-chan."

—Flashback end—

Naruto went to get up but couldn't. Something was holding him down. He looked to his right to see Yuno, wearing nothing but a bra and panties, laying on him. Naruto turned away as fast as he could. "Y-Y-Yuno." He stuttered. Her response was for her to moan and her hand to move to his crotch. Naruto used as much force as he could, sticking his feet on the floor and pushing himself away from Yuno. He was sent skidding across the room before he soon hit a wall with a loud thud.

Yuno opened her eyes at the loud sound. She could see Naruto heaving in a small crater that was created on her wall. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Yu-Yuno, your cl-clothes!" Naruto yelled.

She looked down at was she was wearing. "What about them?" She asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Put some on!" He managed to yell with put stuttering.

"Why, am I that ugly to you?" She asked with a pretend frown.

"No! That's not it. I think your really beautiful but—" Naruto was interrupted when Yuno hopped on his lap and kissed him deeply. They stayed like that for a while. She then pulled away. "Naruto-kun thinks I'm beautiful, does he?" She looked at his face and laughed. He was very red.

She slowly got off of his lap and walked towards the door. "I'll go cook us up some breakfast, you stay here while I get dressed, ok? " Naruto numbly nodded.

—

"Breakfast is ready!"

Naruto walked into the room, still red from earlier events. He now wore a a black shirt with tan shorts. "Wow, it smells great!" Naruto said as he seated himself at the table. They were sitting directly opposite from each other.

"Well it tastes better." She said, sliding the plate towards him.

Naruto looked down at his plate, eggs, toast, and bacon, along with some milk. Naruto took a small bite out of the egg, it was seasoned with something he couldn't put his finger on, but he loved it. "Wow Yuno! This tastes great!" He said while wolfing it all down.

"Easy! Slow down, would you? It's not going anywhere. Take your time to eat or you'll get a stomach ache. Oh, and I'm glad you like it." She said.

When they were done, Naruto got up from the table and made his way to the sink. He began to wash his dishes but stopped when Yuno asked him a question. "So where are you from?" She asked.

'Think fast!' He thought.

"I don't know, all I can remember was that I was rushed into a hospital bed." He lied.

"Oh no, so you have no memory at all?" She asked.

He shook his head. "But I'm pretty sure I was somewhere close to here." He said.

An uncomfortable silence presented itself.

"Well, can you tell me what you diary does?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

'Fox! Assistance is needed!'

(It tells the you about the other contestants. It's called the Recon Diary.) Said the Kyuubi.

"Mine tells me about the contestants. It's called The Recon Diary."

"That's cool, do you mind if I see it?" She asked.

'Fox?'

(Hold on. There, reach into your pocket, it should be there.)

Naruto nodded and reached into his pocket and, sure enough, it was there. "Here it is." He showed her his Diary, which looked like a cell phone, it was painted orange. It was already opened and portrayed its messages.

In an instant, she grabbed the phone and snapped it in half. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "What was that for?" He asked. She looked at him. "That was a fake, you obviously don't trust me." Naruto wondered how she knew. "No, that really was my diary!" He tried to explain.

"Idiot, if that were real, then you should have died when I broke it." She said In a harsh tone.

Who was this girl in front of him? This couldn't be Yuno, she was too aggressive. "Yuno, I do trust you, but don't you think it's a little suspicious to suddenly be asking me about my diary's abilities, what it looks like, or if you can see it?"

"Well it shouldn't be, we are friends after all. Right?" She asked, a little angry.

"Of course we are!"

"Then why can't you trust me?!" She yelled.

"If you think it's so easy, then why don't you give me your diary!" He yelled back.

"Fine." She tossed him her diary, which he caught with ease. "In fact, I'll even let you go around town with it in your possession until noon, because that's how much I trust you!" She said the last part a little sadly. She quickly ran to her bathroom and slammed the door.

'Yuno.' He thought. He turned toward the door and opened it. He looked back before exiting the house.

—

Yuno was crying her eyes out. 'Who was that just now?! I didn't say those things.'

"It was me. A voice behind get answered.

She quickly turned and looked around the bathroom. "Who's there?" She asked.

The lights flickered before turning completely off. When they turned back on, Yuno was face to face to what looked like to be her twin. But instead of her usual pink hair, it was gray with red soulless eyes. "You can call me your 'other'. No, better yet, call me a demon." It smirked.

'Demon?' "What do you want?" Yuno asked.

"I want to discuss a few things. Naruto, he's not who he says he is." The demon said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I 'mean' is, that Naruto hasn't been very truthful, he isn't from around here, in fact, he isn't even from this world. No, in actually, he's actually from a different dimension." She said.

"Your not making any sense!" Said Yuno.

"Listen, Naruto is from a dimension. A world full of ninjas, next time Naruto is in battle, see how he fights."

"But—"

I've got to go, our conversation is over. Goodbye." Said the demon.

The demon vanished from sight. Yuno quickly ran out of the door. 'I've got to find Naruto!' She thought.

—

Naruto was currently running on the rooftops when he spotted a girl being beaten. They were a couple of thugs kicking and punching her. Naruto, being the way he is, decided to jump down to help her.

All of the guards suddenly stopped and turned towards him, the girl was now smirking. 'What the?' Naruto thought.

(It's a trap!) Yelled the Kyuubi.

The thugs ran after Naruto who jumped back on the roof. "Well if it isn't Ninth."

Naruto now took a good look at her. She had purple hair, like Anko's, but longer, and wore some kind of robe. She was holding a scroll in her hands. "How do you know who I am?" Asked Naruto.

"I've got my sources." She said with a playful smirk.

"Then what do you want?"

"To eliminate you, Naruto Uzumaki, and then Yuno Gasai. If I'm not mistaken, you currently have her diary in her pocket." She said pointing toward his shorts. "So how about we get this over quickly."

Naruto just stood there for a few seconds before laughing, making the girl confused and slightly panicked. "Alright, sounds good to me." He said before performing a series of hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

—

Yuno followed her ears, she could have sworn that she heard Naruto laugh. When she arrived at her destination, she panicked. 'Naruto against, one, two... seven guys! He's not gonna make it!'

(Just watch.) said the dark Yuno.

Suddenly, twenty copies of Naruto showed up. "Alright guys, we all know what to do." Said Naruto. "Right!" They all yelled.

'What the hell?!' Thought inner Yuno.

(See.)

—

The original Naruto pulled a kitchen knife he got from Yuno's house. He chunked it towards one of the thugs. It implanted itself inside his head and he fell over. "Kunji!" Yelled one of the thugs. "Get him." Another said.

The clones and thugs collided. The thugs were pretty big, so they could take out a clone with ease, but with this many, they didn't stand a chance. In minutes all the thugs were dead. "Alright guys, our work here is done." Said Naruto. Okay boss, see ya!" The said before dispelling.

"So, was that it?" Naruto asked the girl.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm a ninja, simple as that, any other questions before you die?" He asked.

She shook her head, her body trembling. Before she reached behind her back and pulled out a remote.

—

Yuno, recognizing what it was, yelled out, "Naruto! Get out of there! It's a bomb!" She didn't even think that she was also going to die if she stayed there.

The bomb went off leaving several kilometers to be destroyed.

Yuno had her eyes closed the whole time. She didn't feel pain, no burning, nothing. Just a strong rush of wind. She then opened her eyes and she realized what was going on.

Naruto was holding her in his arms running as fast as he could, evading the explosion as much as possible. He soon made it out of the explosion's radius.

Naruto was forced to put Yuno down and collapse on the ground, heaving.

Yuno was stunned. 'How does he do this!' She asked, looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was trying to keep it a secret." Said Naruto as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out her diary, holding it in his hand, which was severely burnt.

"Your arm!" She said.

"It's all right, see?" He showed her his arm that was starting to heal at unreal speeds. She was shocked, but took the phone.

"How? How are you able to do all these things." She asked, still worried about him.

"Like I said before, I'm a ninja. We have incredible abilities, well, compared to normal civilians." He started to cough up blood. "That explosion got me really good. Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but it's you I should be worried about. I'll call you an ambulance and—" she stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Let's just go home, alright?" He asked.

She examined the wounds on his body before nodding. "Alright."

He got to his feet and walked towards their house while being supported by Yuno.

"Thank you, Yuno-chan."

"No, thank you, Naruto-kun."


	7. A School Day

Ok guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I don't really have anything I need to discuss with you guys other than to leave a review on how I can improve. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And sorry for not updating for so long, Easter break and all.

Over the break I've received a few pointers on how I write, I hope these changes please you.

And one more thing, about my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Shadow clone Jutsu. I'm super sorry for confusing the two, I thought shadow clones were a lower version of the Kage Bunshin, but thanks to you, my commenters, I now know.

—

Naruto tried opening his eyes, but was forced to squint because it was so bright in the room. He then looked toward the source. It was the window in the room, the curtains that once covered it were now pushed to the side. "Another beautiful morning," said Naruto. He then looked down to the sleeping figure laying on his chest. She had her arm draped across his torso, her mouth slightly open as she snored slightly. 'She really is cute,' he thought.

He then looked down at his chest to see his condition. Slowly moving her arm out if the way, he got a good view. The bandages weren't as bloody as he expected, and he felt no pain. 'All good,' he thought.

(Kid, there's something we need to discuss.) said the Kyuubi.

'Alright,' thought Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested.

—

He awoke again in the sewer. He looked into the darkened cage. "What is it?" Asked Naruto.

(It's the contest... You know only one can make it right? You should be careful.) asked the Kyuubi, sounding a little, concerned.

"Yea, I know. Wait! Since when did you care?" Asked Naruto.

(That's another thing I'd like to discuss. You see, when that scroll transported us here, it brought me peace. I know longer feel hatred, anger, or sorrow. I'm, happy. Due to this change, my body changed physically as well.) the Kyuubi said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

(See for yourself.) said the Kyuubi as it slowly presented itself, walking outside of the shady cell. It's figure was no longer of that large, evil, fox. No, it actually looked somewhat human. He was white, had long brown hair, and cerulean blue eyes. He Had a small, and well trimmed beard. He wore glasses and a black kimono. He was surrounded with a blue aura. "Hi, my name is Kyumi Hatsuge, and I'm a spirit," he said with a smile and wink. The voice was no longer a low, growling mumble, but a soft, light, voice.

Naruto was speechless. The Kyuubi, the giant menacing fox, was now a male spirit, who seemed to be in his twenties? "But, what happened to that giant fox?" Asked Naruto.

"Like I said, I'm a spirit now, not a demon," said Kyume.

Naruto looked examined him, making sure it wasn't some trick. "Alright. Now what else do we need to discuss?" Asked Naruto.

"Good," said Kyume before lifting his arm and pointing his hand toward Naruto from behind the cage. A few seconds later, a wooden chair was emitted from the ground. Naruto looked at the chair behind him. He then looked at Kyume who did the it again, creating a chair behind himself. He then took a seat. "Please, sit," said Kyume. Naruto backed up a few steps before reaching the chair. He looked back behind him, making sure he was above the chair before dropping down on it, relaxing his legs.

"Now, as I said before, only one can make it out of this game alive," he said before slapping his hand to his forehead. "Oh god, I'm such a cruel idiot for creating this game," he groaned. He lifted his head and sat up straight to face Naruto. His hand retreating to his side where it was before. "Anyway, in order to ensure success, you've got to do a little hunting. Sitting around here relaxing in the house won't change a thing. Wait, scratch that, yes it will, it will make you an easy target," he said.

"But I'm a ninja! I'm good at these things," said Naruto.

"Stop right there," said Kyume. "While it's true that you are ninja, you aren't exactly familiar with this kind of territory," said Kyume lazily while scratching his beard.

"So? It can't be that much harder than the academy, it's one of a ninja's jobs to get familiar with unknown territory," said Naruto.

"Oh, I know it's your job, believe me, I've read enough books to figure out what a ninja's duties are," said Kyume. "But this isn't Konoha anymore, alright, these people have machines that fight for them, machines that are far greater than some jutsus. Guns and vehicles, not kunai and horses," said Kyume. "I'm not saying you can't win, Naruto. I'm saying be careful."

Naruto nodded, "Alright." He said.

"And, uh, one more thing I need to warn you about," said Kyume.

"I'm listening," said Naruto.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but, one of my tails are missing. Which means," he sighed. "Someone has one-ninth of my power. So, keep a lookout," said Kyume before getting up out of his chair and slowly walking back into the dark cell. Naruto closed his eyes.

—

He woke again in the comfortable bed. He noticed the bundle of warmth he once had on his chest was now gone. He then heard the loud clanging of plates as they were pulled from the cabinets in the kitchen. It was then he noticed the smell of the breakfast she cooked. He then heard the hurried footsteps rushing up and down the hall, and finally at his door. She opened the door and was holding a pair of clothes in her hands. She was wearing a dark blue uniform shirt with a red ribbon tied on it right on her cleavage. She wore a dark blue skirt for the bottom half.

"Oh, your already awake, well hurry and put these on," she said as she threw the clothes at him. The clothes consisted of a blue, white striped t-shirt and grey shorts. He turned over on his stomach and caught them. "Wait, what's going on?" Asked Naruto.

"We're going to school," said Yuno with a plateful smirk.

"But why do I have to go?" Naruto asked.

"Because, your not from around here, and it could really help you if you learned about this place," said Yuno.

'Well she's right, might as well,' thought Naruto as he put his shirt on, working on sliding his pants on.

"Now lets hurry up and eat, wouldn't want to be late," said Yuno as she rushed back down the hall.

—

Naruto and Yuno hurriedly ate their breakfast. When they finished, Naruto walked out, waiting on Yuno, who was locking the door. She put her textbooks in her book sack, her diary in her shirt. "So how far is this school of yours?" Asked Naruto.

Yuno turned to face him after making sure the door was locked. "Oh, it's about fifteen miles from here. And," she started to giggle, "The bus already passed, so you know what that means," she said playfully.

It took Naruto a minute to realize what she was talking about. He sent her a deadpanned look. "Your kidding, right?" Asked Naruto.

"Nope, and besides, it would be a good workout," said a smiling Yuno. "Now let me hop on," she said.

"What do I look like, a horse?" Asked Naruto.

She then sent him an annoyed glare, "Well maybe I should start making you pay for your stay at my house," said Yuno.

"Alright, alright," said Naruto while needling on one leg, "Get on."

Yuno's expression immediately softened, "Thanks," she said. She climbed on his back. "Ready when you are," said Yuno.

Naruto readied himself, his foot propped against a wall holding up the house. He pushed himself off and was soon sprinting. He ran on the sides of houses and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Yuno had been pointing things out, like some of the restaurants, telling him what cars were, and other things she assumed he didnt know about.

They were soon there in a mere ten minutes or less.

Naruto gently let her down. "So, how was that?" Asked Naruto as he turned around. He looked at Yuno, her hair in wild contortions. Naruto bust out laughing, "You look ridiculous!" Naruto said still laughing.

"Huh?" Said Yuno. She then pulled out a pocket mirror. Her hair looked horrible! Her cheeks darkened. "Oh shut up," she snapped as she pulled a brush from one of her side pockets of her book sack. Naruto stopped laughing and finally gathered himself. He looked up at the somewhat tall building.

"So this is the school, looks a lot different from mine," said Naruto.

Yuno finished brushing her hair and put her mirror and brush back in her book sack. "Well, we need to hurry up, I need to get you registered for this school," she took his hand and pulled him inside the school. They walked a bit before coming across the principle's office. She quickly opened the door and pushed Naruto, who stumbled in.

The principle looked up from his desk. He was a slightly balding man, his hair was black and he looked to be around forty or so. From the looks of it, he was very busy. His face wore a frustrated look, "What do you want, kid?" He asked looking at Naruto. Naruto was about to respond before Yuno peered from behind Naruto, "Hello, Katuke!" Said Yuno.

His expression immediately changed. "Yuno! How's my favorite little girl," he said as he held out his arms, smiling widely. "Great," she said. "Wonderful, I would love to talk with you but I have business with this man," he said pointing toward Naruto.

"That's what I'm here to talk about," said Yuno. "This is my first and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki," said Yuno.

'First and best?' Thought Naruto, "Oh yea, that's right, she grew up friendless... like me.'

"Oh, my apologies, Naruto, I had no idea you two were friends. Well what is it you need?" Asked Katuke.

"Well," Yuno explained, "I need you to register Naruto as a student here."

"Alright, does he have any parents here to sign him in?" Asked Katuke.

"I'm an orphan, and I don't have any relatives," said Naruto looking a bit down.

Katuke looked at the kids eyes, looking for any source of a lie. He found none. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Katuke. Yuno stared at Naruto, her mouth slightly parted. She had a slight look of disbelief written on her face.

"It's alright. Will I still be able to register?" Asked Naruto.

Katuke scratched the back of his head. He leaned back in his chair before giving Naruto a response. "Well, I don't normally do this, but since you are a friend of Yuno's, I'll let you in," said Katuke. "I'm going to guess your in the same grade as Yuno, correct?" Asked Katuke.. He turned around in his chair and grabbed a small slip of paper of a shelf. He turned around and grabbed a pen. He quickly wrote a small note on the slip and looked up. He handed the yellow slip to Naruto.

"You'll be in the same class as Yuno, 9-A, hand this to your teacher when you walk in," said Katuke.

"Alright," said Naruto. He turned to follow Yuno who was already at the door. She soon flung it open and exited.

"Wait, Naruto," said Katuke, "You have a moment?"

Naruto turned toward him, "Yes, what is it?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm really glad that your acting to be her friend—" Katuke was cut off. "I'm not acting, she is my friend," said Naruto.

Katuke looked at him. He was serious. "You really care for her, don't you?" Asked Katuke.

"I do, because even though it doesn't seem so, she's my only friend too. And she's everything to me," said Naruto.

Katuke was speechless. This was the only person he knew, besides himself, that actually cared for Yuno. He broke into a very toothy smile. "Thank you, Naruto. You have no idea how much this means to me. Yuno really needs this," said Katuke. "Please do take care of her, for me."

"I will, you can trust me," said Naruto.

"Thank you. You may go," said Katuke.

Naruto walked out of the room and walked through the office. He went for the doorknob and twisted it. As soon as he opened it, he was enveloped in a hug by Yuno. She held on to him for a few seconds before letting go. "Did you really mean that," she asked, her cheeks adorned a dark red hue. She was smiling.

Naruto found it hard to answer while making direct eye contact with Yuno. He tilted his gaze upward toward the ceiling when he was about to answer. "Well, yeah, I mean, your my first friend and you are important to me," said Naruto who started to blush as well. As soon as he returned his gaze downward, Yuno reached forward and kissed his lips. Naruto, for his part, was really surprised. Here, was his best friend, pinning him against the wall, and kissing him! He knew it wasn't fist time this happened, but this time was different. This kiss felt natural, warm, and real.

Her eyes were closed and she forcedly pushed her head forward. This was a new feeling for Naruto, it wasn't bad, he actually enjoyed if. He then felt her tongue enter his mouth. Acting on instinct, Naruto returned the favor, and soon, their tongues were playing a game of domination. After a few minutes, Yuno pushed off of Naruto breathing heavily, Naruto was doing the same. She then smiled and took grasp of his hand, "Let's get to class," said Yuno.


	8. Well Acquainted

**You guys are awesome, leaving comments and reviews like you do. I really appreciate it. And I'm extremely sorry for not posting as soon as I usually do.**

**All right, earlier I said that when the Kyuubi talked, it would be in parenthesis. Now, every demon/monster's speech will be in parenthesis.**

**IMPORTANT: I've been getting a few PM's and some reviews about my story. I just want you all to know, I don't own any of the two series. Another thing, I know that I'm not following the storyline, that should have been obvious. And for all those Yandere lovers, I'm so sorry. I believe in Naruto and Yuno to be a perfect pair, so this Yuno will be different. Again, sorry.**

—

Yuno and Naruto walked through the halls hand in hand. Yuno showed Naruto through the school, pointing out her old classes and playgrounds. They discussed their respective childhoods, with Naruto leaving out the rough side of his younger years, until they eventually reached their classroom. It sounded like a parade in there to Naruto's ears. Back at his academy, you would receive harsh punishments for clowning around.

As soon as Yuno twisted the knob and pushed the door open, all the laughter and loud chatters that once floated across the room then turned into a dead silence. The class stared at the two as if they were aliens. It was then that recognition kicked in and everyone recognized the pink-haired student. "Oh well if it isn't the principal's little whore," came a voice.

"Burn in hell Hinata," said Yuno. This was an everyday thing. She would walk in, be insulted, and just reply with an insult.

"Hey Yuno, it's Monday! You know what that means," said a tall, muscular boy. He had brown shaggy hair and had a real dark tan.

Yuno knew the voice from anywhere, it was Komanei Loreinsogo. The class clown and bully. Yuno knew what Monday meant. She remembered when she made that deal. She wanted to stop getting beaten all the time. Every day, she used to get beaten, so she had to do something about it. She made a deal with Komanei that he could hit her with full force if he made sure the rest of class would not touch her. She was thankful, but the punches were always devastating and left her disoriented throughout the week.

He got out of his seat and walked towards her. He looked down, "You ready?" Komanei asked with a wicked grin. She mutely nodded, readying herself. He pulled his fist back, then launched it with all his might. 'Oh please, god. I don't want this to happen today, not in front of Naruto at least,' thought Yuno. Speaking of Naruto...

PCCHT!

Yuno, twitching with nervousness and anxiety, slowly opened her eyes. There was a hand, reaching from over her shoulder, gripping Komanei's hand tightly.

"Don't you dare!" Naruto snarled, fury in his own optic organs.

Yuno slowly turned to look behind her. Naruto turned his gaze toward her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yuno, mouth slightly gaped, nodded numbly. "Y-Yea, I'm fine, thanks," said Yuno. Naruto nodded in response. He then shifted his gaze to the bully. He then released his hand and watched him back off.

Said person was holding his fist in pain. "I'll admit, you've got one hell of a grip, but it's not enough to beat me," said Komanei. Shaking the pain off, he readied himself in a stance. He lifted his left leg up and quickly twisted his hips, sending his foot speeding towards Naruto's face. Naruto made a quick block and grabbed the leg. He retaliated with a swift kick that connected to Komanei's head. The bully stumbled backwards before gripping a desk from behind, regaining himself. "You little shit!" Komanei said.

He then grabbed said desk and was about to chuck it before pausing and throwing it in a different direction. Naruto made to dodge, only to realize the desk wasn't aiming at him. "Yuno!" he yelled. 'That bastard!'

'Oh crap, I can't out of the way in time!' Yuno thought. She looked towards Naruto, panic in her eyes. The hurtling desk neared and was soon mere inches from her face.

"No, Yuno!" Naruto yelled, not able to reach her fast enough.

TWACK!

Yuno stood there, shuddering. The loud noise of the impact froze her solid. Her eyes, slightly twitching, started to open. 'What did it hit?' she thought.

She started to open her slightly twitching eyes. She saw an arm in front of her grabbing it. 'Wait, that's my arm!' She realized. Indeed it was. She was really scared now. 'I'm not doing this!' she thought. The arm that was once holding the chair, pulled itself back and flung it at Komanei.

The chair made a direct hit to the ribs, possibly crushing a few, and sent the bully pushing through desks and eventually hitting the wall opposite of her with a loud thud.

The students looked toward the small crater Yuno had made. "Holy shit, she took down Komanei!"someone cried.

"Yeah, and with only one hit!" shouted another student. Komanei was unconscious, his body in a sitting position with his back slouched.

Yuno's hand was still sticking out, indicating that she was the one who threw the object. She quickly retrieved her hand from its position, returning it back to her side. She looked down at her arm which was starting to tremble. 'I d-don't understand...what was that just now? That wasn't me...was it?' she thought.

She then heard a somewhat sinister laugh approach to the doorway. It slid open revealing Youkai Yuno.

("That's right, it wasn't you, it was me!") Youkai Yuno said. The voice seemed to echo and Yuno grew dizzy. She walked to a desk to support herself. Yuno looked up and observed her surroundings. People and other objects that moved in the classroom seemed to stop and started to lose their color until they eventually turned to black and white.

"Not you again! What do you want?" Snarled Yuno.

("What do you mean?") she questioned, starting to feel enraged. ("I just saved your ass! I think I deserve a little 'thank you!")

Yuno was facing the window while Youkai Yuno creeped behind her. She then felt two cold hands claim her shoulders. She started to shudder when she heard the dark breathing behind her. (But, your assumptions were right to believe that I wanted something,) said Youkai Yuno, slithering her way in front of Yuno, her back facing her.

Yuno was starting to get a little cold in the odd colored room. She stared at Youkai Yuno, hoping she would figure out what she wanted. Youkai Yuno seemed to be observing the classroom, walking around, examining the students closely. She then stopped at Naruto, her hand sliding across his cheek. She then turned towards Yuno, ("This is what I want,") she said.

"What do you mean 'want' him?" Yuno asked, a little afraid of the answer.

("I mean, he looks like a suitable man, and possibly a great husband. I want him to be mine,") was the response. She looked at the original Yuno, who was currently still sitting in the desk, still a little shaky.

"You can't! He loves me!" Yuno shouted.

("Well then he'll have to learn to share,") said Youkai Yuno with a smirk.

Yuno shook her head in anger and disgust. Naruto was hers and hers alone, she didn't want to share! "Why can't you settle for someone else?! Why him?!" she asked angrily.

("There's something special about him, something you have yet to find out,") said Youkai Yuno. ("Listen, it isn't so bad, we're just sharing. As a matter if fact, letting me share him will be your token if gratitude.")

"But I don't want to share!" Yuno yelled.

Youkai Yuno walked toward Yuno and stopped before her. ("Look, I just saved you, and the chances are, I'm going to do it again. I'm forced to protect you anyways-if you die, I die,") she said, receiving a glare from Yuno. ("And believe it or not, I AM you. Like your other half.")

"You're nothing like me, except for maybe my looks," Yuno said angrily.

("Actually, that's not true,") Youkai Yuno said. ("We share the same emotions. You love Naruto, so do I. You hate the people at this school.") She glanced over at Komanei. ("So do I.") Youkai Yuno took a few steps backwards, giving Yuno some space. ("We are technically the same, don't forget that. And we WILL share him, that is final.")

"Wait. Where are you going?" Yuno asked.

("Back into the depths of your mind, where your emotions display,") said Youkai Yuno. ("I'll see you soon.")

Yuno got out of her desk and scurried over spot she was standing at earlier. She turned toward Youkai Yuno who snapped her fingers and started to slowly disappear in a black fog, staring at Naruto the whole time. The fog eventually cleared out along with Youkai Yuno and time returned.

She turned to Naruto who wore a very confused expression and probably had many questions to ask. She put on a fake but convincing smile. "What's the look for?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto looked toward Komanei who still seemed to be plunged into the wall. He looked toward her again. "Your kidding, right? How in the world did you manage to do that?" he asked, the other kids in the class nodding there heads, wanting to know how.

"I think you underestimate me, Naruto-kun," said Yuno, faking a giggle. She watched as Naruto's confused frown started to turn into a toothy smile.

"Your telling me! Wow, what an arm!" He laughed.

Yuno sighed as her tensed body could now relax. 'Well at least he bought it.'

Under that smile, Naruto and Kyume were having a deep discussion.

—

Naruto paced through the sewers. "So you think that the tail made its way into Yuno's body?" he asked. They were both seated in quite comfortable chairs. Kyume had obviously made some arrangements within his mind scape. He watched as Kyume nodded and rested his head on his hand, which was supported on the chair's arm.

"Yes, it would seem so," said Kyume. Naruto looked a little panicked. From what he heard from some villagers, youkai were bad news. Kyume noticed Naruto's discomfort and asked, "What's bothering you?"

Naruto looked up and asked, "This thing, it's not going to hurt her, is it?"

Kyume saw the fear in his eyes and reassured him, "No. Although its a youkai, it doesn't mean it's evil. This youkai, being trapped inside Yuno, will do all it can to protect it's jailer. They also share feelings. That's good."

Naruto sighed and eased up. If anything were to happen to Yuno, he would never forgive himself. "So it's like a bodyguard, right?" he asked.

"Precisely. Though it is usually a little aggressive when it first meets its jailer. But they should be well acquainted right about now."

"How do you know?"

"It's my job to know the whereabouts of the tail. It is mine, after all," Kyume said as Naruto nodded. Kyume looked around before cupping his left hand behind his ear. "Well it appears that our time is up. Yuno is trying to get your attention. You'd better be quick; she's starting to worry."

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and soon found himself face to face with Yuno. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Sorry, I was in a deep thought."

Yuno mouthed 'oh' before looking toward two desks near a corner in the classroom. "Let's sit there, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Naruto. They made their way and sat down. Before they could chat, the bell had rung, and the classroom door slid open, revealing a tall man. He wore a light blue shirt and skinny jeans, he was a little pale compared to most citizens, and he had brown and slightly blond hair. His hand was firmly gripped on a boy's shoulder, but he wasn't mad, he actually looked quite happy.

The boy, however, looked somewhat aggravated. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a tan beanie on his head, an orange coat with a slim, black sweater underneath, a pair of green shorts, and brown boots. He was staring down at his phone, typing something that no one in the class had a clue about.

The teacher nudged him forward, "Go on and take a seat, your off the hook this time. Just don't do it again," he said. The student walked to his desk, which was left of Naruto.

Getting curious, Naruto looked at him before holding putting his hand out, wanting a friendly handshake. "Hello, my name is Naruto, I'm new here," he said warly. "What's your name?"

The boy continued typing after he was questioned. He then finally finished whatever he was typing and closed his phone. A smile appeared on his face before answering hesitantly, "Yukiteru Amano, though most people call me Yuki."

They shook hands and returned their attention to the board. Well, Naruto did; Yuki opened his phone and continued to type.

—

The time had gone by fast and the class soon ended. Yuno and Naruto exited hand in hand, talking all the way down the hall. Yuki, being a slow packer, was left behind. He was about to walk out when his phone went off. He flipped it open and read the message.

—4/28/09 2:49—Two contestants were in the classroom.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. He then smiled. 'This should be fun.'


	9. Aborted

Hello my readers. As you might of seen on the summary, this story is now aborted. I just couldn't finish it, I'm too unfamiliar animes and I couldn't think of anything good for the plot. I'm extremely sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed what was written though.

For those who want rot adopt the story, PM me. I don't want any hate-mail, I already feel bad enough for doing this.

That is all. Again, sorry.


	10. Adopted

Hello. My story has been adopted! Author Infamous13 will now continue the story.


End file.
